


Aramis (pencil sketch: The Exiles)

by deacertes



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Art, Drawing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1989972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deacertes/pseuds/deacertes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I won't inundate you with images, I promise! (Though I may have to try my hand at Athos and Porthos at some point.)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Aramis (pencil sketch: The Exiles)

**Author's Note:**

> I won't inundate you with images, I promise! (Though I may have to try my hand at Athos and Porthos at some point.)


End file.
